Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The present disclosed subject matter relates to a food container for packaging and serving of food items, such as chicken nuggets, french fries, and other bite-size foods. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a container for holding food items, wherein the container has engagement features disposed to engage each other when the container is an expanded configuration to form an interior dividing wall within the interior of the container.
Description of Related Art
A variety of food items, such as french fries, onion rings, chicken nuggets, popcorn shrimp, and other bite-size foods, are often served from small paperboard containers. These food containers can be pouch-shaped, such as commonly used for french fries, or can be box-shaped and have a lid to contain the food item, such as deli items or the like. Exemplary food containers for packaging and serving a variety of food items are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,050,482; 6,053,403; 6,216,946; 6,561,414; and 8,584,884, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Containers of this type can be formed of foldable paperboard, and can be a single-use product used in large quantities. As such, it can be desirable to reduce or minimize the costs associated with materials, manufacturing, storage, shipping, manner of use, and the like, of such containers.
It can also be desirable to provide a food container with a divider therein to separate the interior of the container into more than one portion or compartment. In this manner, each portion or compartment can contain a serving of a different product, with the different products separated by the divider.